Ghosts
by kawaii-san33
Summary: I've decided to change it. Lee's a state alchemist with quite a past. can Ed and maybe someone else help her with her sixth sense?
1. Chapter 1

Champions and Protectors

I do not own FMA, I own Lee, my friend owns Haden

Ed : 21

Al (back to his regular body): 20

Haden: 21

Lee: 17

Chapter 1. The Past and Present

Past

13 years ago

A young girl, about the age of 8 years old, came running down the hill of Seig City, holding a basket full of blueberries and strawberries calling out her mother.

"Momma! I got the blueberries and strawberries you asked for! Momma!"

As she got to the old house, she saw some red goo oozing under the front door. She paled as she found out what it was.

"MOMMA!", she shouted, barging through the door to see her mother on the floor, with her eyes wide open and filled with horror. She saw her chest had 5 large scratches on her, blood coming out slowly. The girl paled and dropped the fruits and ran to her mother, tears forming in her eyes.

"Momma! Momma! Please don't be dead! Please!" she kept shouting at her mother to wake up. In the shadows she heard a low chuckle.

"Your mother's gone kid, she ain't getting up." said a green headed man. She saw that he had a blood curdling smirk on his face, asking for more blood and deaths.

"W-who are you? What did you do to my mother!" the little girl shouted. The man threw his head up and laughed harshly at her then told her,

"Oh nothing, that woman wouldn't give me what I wanted, so I just killed her for making me wait, but I have my precious gift from the Heavens now," a woman with dark green hair came in and was holding an unconsious little girl, who looked like she was 6 years old, bridal style. The little girl noticed the Ourorous tattoo under her neck.

"What do you want with my sister!" the young girl screamed at them, tears coming down her face.

"We need her for one reason, so we can be human. This girl is the only one who can create The Philosopher's Stone. We need the stone to become human. That is why we need your sister." The older woman said

"We promise we'll give her back, unless Gluttony gets to her first" the short man said with a sinister smile. The women glared at him and said,

"We won't give back the girl, we'll need her for more. It was nice meeting you, Miss Haden."

"Don't forget to say bye bye to you lil' sis'!" The green headed man said." Then they vanished. Tears came down Haden's face. Haden held her necklace.

' I promise you Lee, I'll find you, and kill those Homunculus. I promised mother to take care of you if she died, If you know about the Stone, find the one to protect you, and I'll find the Champion' Haden thought, tightning her necklace more.

' I promise.'

Present

" HEY COLONEL BASTARD! YOU HERE!" Ed shouted while banging on a door saying 'Colonel Roy Mustang'.

" Uh, nii-san, I think you should stop now," said Al, holding his hand up in defense. Just then, the door opened to see a very pissed off Colonel.

"So Fullmetal, back from you mission already?" he said in a calm voice.

" Yeah, that darn stone was, again a fraud!" Ed Shouted at Roy. Roy just looked at Ed, which caused Ed to get very angry. Roy gestured Edward and Al to come and sit down in the office.

" So, again a fraud. How many times have you ever gotten a fake stone again?" Roy asked them. Ed started counting his fingers and Al said, "27 times sir." Ed fell to the ground, twitching.

" No way Al! We couldn't have spotted _that _many fake ones!" Ed started screaming at Al untill they heard a knock.

" Excuse me, is this Colonel Roy Mustang's Office?" It sounded feminine and very young. Roy Coughed and said in a manly tone, "Yes, this is his office, please come in." He replied. Ed Just looked at him weirdly. 'Is Roy dating another girl? I bet he's dated more girls than we've found frauds' Ed thought. The door opened to find a young girl, probably 15 years old, has long black hair and bright blue eyes. She looked around and said,

" Uuh... Am I early or something? I'm here for my watch or something?" Ed gasped as he found out that she is a State Alchemist, or going to be.

" Right, your name is Leeana Candiss. Correct?" Roy asked. She nodded and and went on,

" Here is you file. Welcome to The Military. You're now officialy a Dog of the Military." He handed her an envelope and she opened it.

" My name is... the Phantom Alchemist? What a nice name" Lee said sarcasticly.

Roy stood up and headed for the door and stopped,

" Oh and Fullmetal, we believe we've found the hideout of the Homunculus. That'll be your mission for now, And Phantom will be going with you. Good day." After that, he left. Lee blinked a few times and turned to Ed,

"Phantom?" She asked Ed. Ed just rolled his eyes and said,

" He gives us nicknames... like I'm called Fullmetal." Ed walked out with Al and Lee following him.

"Ed, where are we going?"Lee asked. Ed just glared at her, which made Lee jump.

"We're going to Seig City," Replied Ed. Lee stopped and looked down. Al had seen that and asked her,

" What's the matter Lee?" Al looked a little worried and so did Ed.

Lee hesitated and then said,

"That's where I was born, and the Homunculus killed my mother." She said in soft voice, tears started to form.

" Hey, our mom died too you know? So i guess we're just like you, orphans" Ed said with a little happiness in him. Lee looked up and smiled.

Haden

Haden is 19 years old. She had short dirty brown hair with a bit of blonde highlights. Haden sped down the streets on her motorcycle, heading towards HQ. When she got there, she saw Ed and Al walking out of the Colonel's Office. With them, she saw another girl, about the age of 17 by them staring blankly at the ground.

"Hey Haden! Nice to see you again! Back from Lior finally!" Ed shouted and ran to Haden, grinning from ear to ear. Haden just smiled and nodded. She looked up to see Al and the girl run up.

"It's good to see you again Haden! I can't believe that we haven't seen you for a month!" Al said and hugged Haden. Haden looked up to see the girl behind Al.

"Hi, my name's Haden Mustang, I'm Roy's niece. What's you name?" Haden asked the girl. She just looked down and murmered something.

"Meet Leeana, just call her Lee for short. She really won't talk much." Ed said, he patted Lee's back, who really wasn't paying attention,fell foward and fell flat on her face. Ed, of course started to apologize and help her up. Lee just put her index inger on Ed's lips for him to stop. Lee just nodded and skipped away.  
"Oookay, that, was akward," Haden said, scratching the back of her head.

"So, did anything new come up while i was gone?" Haden asked the two. Ed and Al paled and started shouting about what happened to their miserable life with Roy while she was gone (literally). Haden started to get pissed off so she decided to stop the two rom chattering until her ears bled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Haden screamed at the two. Their mouths automaticly became zipped. Haden's left eye was twitching in an enormously fast place.

"Now, I know Uncle Roy has been killing you two... I mean/t BESIDES that. Anything else?" Haden asked the two. They thought or a moment then Al said,

" Well, we've found 27 fake stone, and we have a new friend! Lee!" Haden sweatdropped when she heard that they had ound that many fake stones.

" Well, we've actually found a way to create the Philosopher's Stone," said Ed. Then Lee came back, running for her dear life screaming,

"Someone help me! I'm being chased by a perv!" she ran past Ed, Al and Haden screaming those words. That so called 'perv' was actually Scar chasing Lee. He saw Ed and stopped.

"Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist and Haden Mustang, The Shadow Alchemist. You are all State Achemists. All of you must die at the hands of God!" Scar lunged for them with his glowing right arm.

"NO!" Lee shouted and clapped her hand and a bow and arrow came out. She aimed and shot the arrow at Scar's shoulder. Scar roared in pain and fell down, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Lee dropped the bow and ran towards Scar and knelt down besides him.

"I'm so sorry! I meant to shoot it by your face as a warning! I"m not really good at aiming, please don't die! " Scar's vision blurred and he fell unconcious. " Please help him Ed!" Lee cried. Ed shook his head.

" Why! He almost killed me!" Ed shouted at Lee. Haden poked him on the shoulders. When Ed turned around, Haden was tapping her foot.

" You mean 'us'?" Haden corrected. Ed just turned back to Lee,

" Okay, us! Besides, he kills State Alchemists! He'll probably kill you when he wake up!" he shouted. Lee just glared at him and said,

"He will not kill an Ishbalan though," Ed gasped, never knowing that Lee was Ishbalan. To Ed, she didn't look Ishbalan. 'Her skin wasn't brown, it was a bit light brown, and her eyes were a bit orange with a tint of red... Oookay, so maybe she did look a bit Ishbalan, but she also looked like she wasn't either' Ed thought to himself. Lee tried to pick up Scar, but she was too weak. Ed sighed in defeat, so he helped Lee bring Scar back to Hq.

" I don't think we should bring him back there, they'll probably kill him, let's bring him to my home." Lee said. They all agreed so they brought him to her home. They all had their mouths wide open when they saw her house.

"Wow! This is your house!" Al Looked at the three story high house in front of them. Lee blushed and murmered something.

"This was your grandfather's wasn't it?" Haden asked Lee. Lee looked up and nodded.

"How did you know?" Lee asked Haden, surprised. Haden just shrugged and said,

" I dunno, I guessed," Lee unlocked the door and opened it and walked in.. Everyone's mouthed fell to the ground, just looking inside. There was 2 loveseats and 2 three seat sofas across from both of the loveseats, creating a square.A huge coffee table was in the middle of the sofas and loveseats. The walls were painted a beautiful beige and light pink color. On the walls were portraits of people from before. They noticed on of them was Lee with her grandfather. The windows were draped with a beige colored blinds. They saw a little cat house, and a beautiful siamese came out. It stared at them with bright blue eyes. As it skittered away, the little bell on it's collar jingled with it.

" That's Meme, she's still a kitten. She doesn't like company very much. There are more cats that roam this house." Lee said. They put Scar on one of the sofas and sat down. Lee went into the kitchen for a few minutes and came out with a bowl of hot water and a clean wash rag. She sat next to Scar.

" Ed, could you please take that arrow out of his shoulder? I need to bandage it for him." Lee asked Ed softly. Al got up and heped Ed. When they pulled it out, Scar grunted but was still asleep. Lee thanked them and asked Haden,

"Please help me take off his shirt to bandage him " Haden just nodded and took off his shirt with ease. Lee went to go get a First Aid Kit for Scar. Haden shuddered when she saw the hole in Scar's right shoulder. It was bleeding a bit but most of the blood dried. Lee came in and looked at the wound and gasped.

"Oh dear, it's worse than I expected..." Lee ran towards to couch and slippedon the rug.

"Eeep!" Lee threw the First Aid Kit at Al, who of course caught it. Lee hit the ground on her face again, but with a thud, which caused Scar to wake up. Scar sat up, but groaned and held his shoulder. He looked around to find Ed, Al, and Haden. But did not see Lee.

"Where am I?" Scar demanded. Lee sat up rubbing her behind cursing herself off. Scar heard this and looked around to see a blacked haired girl on the ground. Haden pushed Scar bakc down and said,

"You're injured, you need rest. We'll answer your questions later." Lee started to curse herself again, to find her nose broken, and bleeding.

" Damnit... not my nosthe again..." She ran into the kitchen. Scar just looked around and then her heard,

" try to sit up, you need to have that wound of yours heal, or it'll get infected." Haden told him. Scar glared at her and said,

"I do not need your assistance. You are a State Alchemist,"

" Please do let her see, it really doesn't look too good." Lee said, wiping her hands while coming in. Scar sighed and sat up. Ed looked over Al since he was too short. He saw the wound and blanked out. Since only Al noticed, He tried to wake up Ed. Haden was finished applying the medicine on Scar's wound. She then started to bandage it. Lee saw Ed and she ran over to help him too. Haden had finished bandaging Scar and told him to lay down and rest. Lee and Al finally got Ed to wake up again. Haden whispered something to Lee, who started laughing. Scar was just plain confused. Haden then said,

" It sure was Hell today..."

... I suk at writing... oh well please tell me how good it was!


	2. Leaving

Back with another chapter… I reread the chap, and found a lot of mistakes o.o; I used a laptop for that one and it didn't have spell check. I hope the chap is better…

Chapter 2. Leaving

Scar

Scar woke up to find himself in a beautiful room, it had a two queen beds, a little loveseat and a little coffee table with breakfast on it. He remembered how that girl with black hair had shot him with the arrow. His shoulder felt much better than yesterday, which was good. Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was the girl with black hair.

: I hope you're feeling better. That's an old recipe for wounds that my family uses," The girl said. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

" I still haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Lee Candiss, nice to meet you Scar." She said happily, yet sadly.

"Is your nose better?" Scar asked her. She looked and said,

" Yeah! It really didn't break, thank goodness," she laughed a bit. To Scar, she kind of looked cute, WAAAIIIT, SHE? LOOK CUTE? What was Scar thinking? He thought she looked cute… well, isn't that awkward? Lee stood up and went towards the coffee table. She got the breakfast and headed towards his bed. On the platter were some Pancakes with butter and syrup, some grits, and some orange juice. Then she said,

"Ed had enough strength to bring you here into this room. They all slept here, for my protection since you are a… killer and stuff. You need to eat. Or you won't have enough energy. Here," She cut a piece of the pancake, Scar tried to protest, but she stuffed the pancake in his mouth. Scar gave in and decided to chew. He noticed that the pancake was very fluffy and sweet. He swallowed and she gave him another bite. This went on for about an hour. After he finished his breakfast, she said goodbye and left. Scar still had the thought that she was cute; but then again, his conscious kept on beating the hell out of him.

Haden

Haden saw Lee coming out of Scar's room. She ran over to her and asked,

" Hey Lee! Do you know where Ed is? I can't seem to find him anywhere," Lee just pointed to the door right by Scar's room. Haden went into the room to find Ed and Al sleeping. Al, who was actually under the covers slept peacefully, but Ed… was all over the bed, the cover was on the ground, and Ed's mouth had a little drool coming out of it. Ed's stomach was shown and he was snoring quite, loudly. Luckily, the walls are soundproof. Haden Sweatdropped at the two just wondering how they were ever brothers. When Haden passed Lee's room, she heard crying. Haden knocked on the door,

" Lee, are you alright? I heard crying." Haden opened the door to find Lee sitting in a chair, tears streaming down her face. Haden walked over and asked,

"What's the matter Lee?" Lee looked up and said,

" It's just that… this house used to be my grandfather's and my family lived in it. My parents had died because of the Homunculus, and I had two sisters, one was killed in an accident, and the other, I'm not even sure if she's alive," Lee replied. Haden just smiled, as she remembered her little sister.

" It's okay, I used to have a little sister too, and she died when she was about 5 years old." Haden said.

"Don't feel sad though, I bet your older sister's out there somewhere. We'll find her together. I promise." Haden smiled and hugged Lee. Lee smiled and nodded. She wiped her tears away and stood up,

" Thank you Haden for being a great friend!" Lee said and skipped out of the room. Haden just blinked and walked out of the room.

Al

Al had woken up from Ed's huge snores, which can be terribly annoying. Al got up and went towards the bathroom. When he went inside, he found 2 toothbrushes, some toothpaste, 2 washrags, 4 towels and a little note from Lee

_Dear Ed and Al, I hope you enjoy your stay here; I gave you all the things you need in the bathroom so you won't have to ask. If you run out, all you have to do is just press that little red button by the mirror and Harold will come, or someone else. Breakfast will be ready at 8 o' clock sharp. If you miss it, then you're in trouble, but we have brunches for people who wake up late. Lunch starts at 1 o' clock sharp and dinner starts at 7 o' clock. Please don't miss it… you'll need the energy. At night please be careful. Our security system is very dangerous. So if you want a midnight snack, just go towards the mini fridge by the coffee table. You're welcome to come back anytime you want! _

_Love, _

_Lee _

Al chuckled as he found out that it was already 9 o' clock. Ed was still snoring as loud as possible. Al brushed his teeth and washed his face. Al still remembered how he was still a suit of armor. Al smiled and went downstairs. He saw Lee reading a book in one of the loveseats. He sat right next to her and asked, " Good morning Lee, what are you reading?" Lee closed the book and sighed. She said, 

" I just finished reading it… I really didn't like it though," Lee saw that Ed was coming down. His hair was all frizzed up, and he looked pretty tired. He waved and said,

" Where's breakfast?" Lee laughed and said,

"You missed it silly, it was an hour ago." Lee smiled. She got some toast and handed it to Ed.

" It's yummy!" Lee smiled and skipped off, again heading towards the upstairs. Ed just raised an eyebrow and left.

Lee

Lee Walked up to the second floor and knocked on Scar's door.

" Excuse me, can I come in?" no answer.

" Scar, are you there?" there still was no answer, so Lee just opened the door to find an empty bed with a little note and candy. Lee walked over to the bed and read the note.

_Dear Lee,_

_I will be going. Do not follow or I will have to kill you. Thank you for helping me. _

_Scar _

Lee pouted and took the treat. It looked like that it was from Ishbal.Lee smiled and ate it happily. Lee sat on his bed and reread the note a few times. After having it memorized, Lee went out and went to her room. She took a picture from her stand by her bed and sat down.

" Good morning mother, father, and Abbily. How was your day yesterday? I was fine. Everybody was nice to me, just like I told you. My friends are very nice too! I wish that this so called curse were gone… Big sister's probably already gone. I just hope that they won't find out about me… You know… I have the feeling that my friend Haden has a crush on Ed. Maybe someone else. Well, I got to go now. Bye mom, dad and Abbily!" Lee hugged the picture and kissed it. She left to go take a bath. Lee never knew that a certain shrimp was listening to her conversation.

Ed

Ed's cheek turned a bit pink when he heard that Haden probably had a crush on him. Ed hid as he saw the doorknob moved. Ed hid in the room next to her room, when she came out. Ed peaked out of the room to see Lee walking down stairs. Ed went to Haden's room to find her looking out of the window.

" Whatcha do-" Haden had put a finger on Ed's lips to stop talking. Haden pointed outside to see Lee playing with a little animal. Lee's sweet laugh could be heard. The little animal looked like a little rabbit with little devil wings flying around Lee.

Bleh… if anybody reads… it's not my fault I haven't updated -.- please review…


	3. Author's note :3

This is an author's note (which I believe no one will ever read) for the story,(duh) I really have no more Ideas for the story.. so I'm pretty much on writers block… yay for the people who read boo for the people who don't (no offense). Anyway I'll probably have another story coming up…. Anyway thank y- ah forget it…


	4. Chapter3

Yaarr… on with the story 

Oh and Sindy, that little thingy is not a chimera you're gonna have to find out yourself from the story :3

Chap. 3 Interesting yet scary

" Whatcha do-" Haden had put a finger on Ed's lips to stop talking. Haden pointed outside to see Lee playing with a little animal. Lee's sweet laugh could be heard. The little animal looked like a little rabbit with little devil wings flying around Lee.

" What the hell is that thing!" Haden just stared at it thinking it was her imagination. Once Ed saw it, she knew it wasn't.

" I dunno, but I'm gonna find out. I'm going over to Mustangs," She got her coat and put it on.

"**You** aren't going anywhere. You're coming with me," Ed was just about to reach the door and sighed. How the hell does she see this? Does she have eyes on the back of her head or something? Haden turned around aiming for the door and grabbing Ed with her. Wrote a letter to Lee and left.

Once they got to Mustangs home (Which took about 2 hours to find), they just stared at it.

" THAT'S his home? He must be rich or something," Ed said. Haden rang the doorbell and a woman answered the door.

" Hello, Welcome to our home. Who do you wish to see?" Haden just said,

" Where's the Colonel?" The woman smiled and welcomed them in.

" My name is Hannah. I am a maid here. Master Roy is taking a shower right now; I'll tell him he has guests. Please, have some tea or cake," with that, she went upstairs. Haden sipped at her tea and sweatdropped as Ed gobbled the cake, along with hers unfortunately.

" If you throw up on me, I will kill you, revive you and torture you to hell," Ed stopped to look up, but just kept on shoving delicious cake into his mouth. Haden sighed and looked around the room. Some paintings, some antiques, some trophies, and a portrait of a lady and a cute little boy. HOLY CRAP THAT LITTLE BOY'S ROY!

Roy came out and saw Haden and a bulging little blond boy.

" Hello Haden, hello Fullmetal. They should name you 'Bulgy Shrimp' shouldn't they 'Bulgy Shrimp'?" Roy smirked as he saw a vein pop (literally). Haden kicked Ed in the you-know-what's before he could move or shout something to embarrass himself. Ed fell back down biting his lip from shouting. Haden turned around to see Roy in some regular shirt and pants.

" We want some answers," she said. Roy decided to play dumb. Which is pretty normal for a man being so wry and evil.

"What do you mean answers?" He said innocently (yeah right)

Her eyes narrowed and added,

"**_About Lee,_**" Roy understood and came to sit down. He inhaled and exhaled. Ed, numb from the kick asked,

" What answers?" Because of that remark, he got another kick, except a kick in the face.

" HEY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Ed kept on shouting, and getting kicked. Roy took a cup of tea and sipped it. Haden watched, patiently as he was drinking. (Boring ne?) She started tapping her foot. …………………………… Haden stood up angrily and looked down at him.

" WOULD YOU GET ON WITH IT!" Ed and Roy jumped out of their skin when they heard her shout. Not many people ever heard her shriek.

" As you know, Lee is a State Alchemist with the name, Phantom Alchemist. Do you know why we call her this?" He asked the two. They just shook their heads, waiting to hear the rest.

" Lee is called The Phantom Alchemist for a reason. That reason isn't because she can transmute anything by touching it, or grabbing thin air to create alchemy. Before this, Lee was a young girl, just wanting to be a state alchemist. When she first tried, someone transmuted a spear like you Fullmetal. The spear was too heavy for him. When he lifted it, he accidentally swung it and struck Lee's eyes. We waited months to see if she was okay. The only thing we heard that she became blind. The Fuhrer wouldn't let her become a state alchemist. Weeks after that, we heard that she tried human transmutation… _on herself. _She was stupid that she did it. But she came the next day, with beautiful ruby eyes, shining. Every noticed that she, was the first one, to perfect a human transmutation."

Ed's eyes were wide when he said this. How could someone, who was his age, perfect a human transmutation? He needed to know how she did it. Ed wanted to know more though, more about Lee and what happened to her.

" But, the reason we call her the Phantom Alchemist is because, she has a sixth sense. That sense let's her see and talk to…"

--------------------------------------------------------------: 3

:3 I just felt like stopping there. I believe everyone who reads the end will know what she can do. So… feel free to read and review


End file.
